hakata_tonkotsu_ramensfandomcom-20200215-history
Misaki Tanaka
Misaki Tanaka (田中ミサキ, Tanaka Misaki) is the adopted daughter of Jiro Tanaka and his helper in his avenger business. Characteristics Appearance Misaki wears a blue dress with one strap over her right shoulder like her foster father Jiro. She wears a plain t-shirt underneath and her light brown hair is usually pulled up in pigtails. Personality Misaki was exposed to the cruelty of the world at a very young age due to her abusive upbringing under her step-father. This has shaped her to mature faster and adopt an extreme dislike for anyone who commits atrocities and crimes. She is remarked to talk more like an adult than a child, but she is not without some childish tendencies, such as when she insisted on keeping the black cat she rescued or retaining her tendency to view the world in black and white. Other people around her, including her home school teacher, describe her as closed-off and unapproachable, especially with other children around her age. With her biological mother abandoning her and leaving her with her abusive step-father, Misaki has developed an extreme fear of abandonment, going so far as to help Jiro in his business to prove her usefulness so she can stay with him. She also has PTSD, and cigarettes are her trigger, as she received burn marks from her step-father's cigarette buds in the past. From the combination of the abuse she received daily, Misaki has developed a firm belief to punish 'bad people,' and as such has taken a huge interest in becoming a full-fledged avenger like Jiro. Background Misaki had grown up with her mother in the first few years of her life and then lived with her step-father when her mother married. However, her step-father was an abusive alcoholic and would lash out at her mother or herself frequently. Unable to bear with the abuse but not willing to save her daughter, her mother left Misaki behind at four years old to be the sole recipient of her step-father's abuse. On one particular day when her step-father went farther than usual, Jiro suddenly showed up to beat up the man and fulfill a job he had received. When Jiro noticed Misaki hiding in the closet, he beckoned her out and took her straight to Saeki's clinic to care for her injuries. She was given a bath and a warm meal by Jiro, as she was underfed, and from then on, Jiro continued to keep her under his care and at some point fully adopted her. Later on, she began to help Jiro with his avenger jobs by getting his targets to let their guards down, making them easier to capture. Synopsis Mayor Harada Scandal Arc Jiro and Misaki visit the Yamazaki residence and introduce themselves to the family's son, Shota. Misaki puts on an act, pretending to be in awe of the spacious home, and runs inside. She heads directly to the bathroom and finds a black cat alongside hammers, knives, and other tools for torture. After Jiro explains the existence of the avengers, he and Misaki bind Shota and put him in their van. Misaki brings the cat along and convinces Jiro to let her keep it. That same day, they head over to the apartment of their next target, Jun Murase. Saitoh, pretending to be Murase, greets them at the door. Believing him to be their target, Jiro knocks Saitoh out and Misaki binds him before putting him into the van. After several hours of searching, they are unable to find Tatsuya Yamashiro and Masaki Yoshida, and eventually Jiro drops Misaki and the rescued cat off in order to carry out the more brutal half of the job. After Mayor Harada's crimes come to light, Misaki attends the Ramens' first baseball game with a full crew. Two months after the scandal, Misaki accompanies Jiro and Martínez in stealing a statue from a robber's house. They arrive at the scene to find two men dead. They hurriedly carry the stolen item from the apartment before others arrive. Niwaka Samurai Impersonation Arc Misaki helps Jiro capture Abe for one of his avenger assignments by approaching Abe, getting him to let down his guard, and injecting him with a muscle tranquilizer. Shou Wang Arc A month after the story's conclusion, members of the Tonkotsu Nine gather at Bar Babylon to drive to a fireworks festival together. Misaki wears a pink yukata and enjoys the fireworks with Jiro and the others. In the anime, she has more of an active role in the arc, appearing at the internet cafe Enokida and Xianming Lin meet in and attempting to deceive Suzuki to infiltrate the Kakyuu Association's headquarters. .mmm/Blackleg Arc Misaki arrives home from school and tells Jiro of the play her school would have. She hesitates to ask Jiro help her make a costume, but Jiro is overjoyed to help her. The next day, however, Misaki sadly announces that the play was cancelled and would not need the outfit Jiro had already made for her. She is greatly upset for making Jiro waste his time, but Jiro assures her that he would be happy just supporting her by being there for the recital instead. Light Novel Volume 05 Jiro and Misaki skip a practice match with the Ramens to work on her essay for school. She initially writes her admiration for Jiro and her desire to become a full fledged avenger like he is when she gets older, and while Jiro is touched to here it he has Misaki rewrite it. Misaki is annoyed by this but is unsure what else she could write about until she mentions wanting to join the boys baseball team. The next day, Misaki waits for Jiro to come pick her up from school after several cases of children going missing arise. Jiro questions her about school and if she is getting along with the other students in class, which Misaki admits she is doing all right before she confronts Jiro on his state of attire. Jiro initially tries to deny he is dressing and behaving more masculine for her sake, but Misaki only grows more frustrated with how much Jiro is sacrificing and putting up for her sake. In an attempt to make her feel better, Jiro takes her to get sweets before heading home. A few days after their talk, Jiro gets contacted for an avenger job. Misaki tries to persuade him to bring her along, who for the first time adamantly refuses to do so, and is left at home. Angry and afraid Jiro would give her up, Misaki decides to runaway from home and heads over to Banba's office to seek help, requesting him to teach her how to kill people so she could help with Jiro's work more. However, Lin reprimands her harshly, unintentionally reciting her worst fears - that she was powerless and Jiro would only find her to be a hindrance. Misaki storms out of the office in a rage. Banba calls her to check up on her and persuade her to come back, which Misaki lies to him in turn, telling him she was heading back home. After she hangs up with him, she turns off her cell phone so Jiro could not track her and heads to Enokida to find where Jiro went. Image gallery Misaki LN.jpg|Misaki's full light novel appearance Misaki full.png|Misaki's full anime appearance Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Avengers Category:Tonkotsu Nine